sinful heaven
by lizybee
Summary: jeff hardy visit trish at her house and you have to read to find out wat will happen


Top of Form 1

**Search:**

The Web

Tripod

Report Abuse « Previous Top 100 Next »

share: del.icio.us digg reddit furl facebook

Select Rating

(3)

Bottom of Form 1

**Candlelit Pleasures**

**Sinful Heaven**

Jeff stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and dried off his hair as he walked out in the locker room. Tossing the towel over his shoulder he walked over to his bags. He looked down and raised an eyebrow when he looked at the envelope sitting on his bags. He was sure just about everyone had left when he got into the shower. There were only a few bags left before he got in the shower. He shrugged and picked up the envelope. It was then that he recognized the handwriting.

"Trish." He said in a half whisper as a smile spread across his face.

He quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a note, along with a plane ticket. He smirked slightly and opened up the note.

_I know ever since my house was featured on Confidential, you wanted to come and check it out, and a few other things, hehe. So I thought, since we both have the next few days off, youd like to come up to Toronto and pay me a visit. See you when you get here._

_Trish_

He laughed softly at how confident she was that he was coming, but he liked that. Trish had always been very confident about things, and about herself. It was one of the many things Jeff liked about her. Ever since they started their little on screen relationship, things had started to heat up between them off screen as well. Jeff has always had a thing for Trish, but then again what guy wouldnt. A beautiful blonde, with a killer body, and a great personality. She was every man's dream.

He grinned, talking to himself, And I've got her.

He set the note and the ticket aside. He dug his clothes out of his bag, and quickly changed into them. He stuffed the note into his bag and zipped it up. He picked up the ticket and slid it into his pocket.

"Toronto here I come." He said with a small laugh as he headed out of the arena to his car.

The drive to the airport was fairly fast. It was late and night and the roads were empty. Once he got through the airport and onto the plane, he laid back against the seat letting his eyes slip closed.

A grin slowly slid across his face as he thought of all the rooms in Trish's house. His favorite of course, being her jungle room. He could definitely take her on a trip through the jungle in there. He laughed quietly to himself as he drifted off to sleep. About a half hour later he woke up just as the plane was landing.

Once he got through the terminal and grabbed his luggage, he went out to his rental car and sped off to the nearest hotel to stay for remainder of the night. Finally in his hotel room he tossed his bag into the chair and stripped down to his boxers. Laying back across the bed he stared out the window at the Toronto skyline. Tomorrow he would be at Trish's house. He wondered what exactly Trish had in mind for them.

His mind wandered off the all the times they nearly got caught in the locker room. She would pull him into any random locker room, and he would do the same. It was amazing that they always found an empty room, given the fact neither of them cared to look before they went it. He smiled laughing softly. He thought he was spontaneous, but he had to admit, he had met his match. The both of them were like high school kids making out in detention while the teacher was away. Neither of them cared if they got caught.

He thought for sure they time they had found their way into Vince's office they were bound to get caught. They nearly did when in the heat of the moment on Vince's desk, they heard the handle turn on the door, but thankfully someone had drawn Vince away. They both would have surely been fired. He laughed to himself, he had to admit, that was one of their craziest moments.

The best moment so far was when she snuck into the shower with him. He moaned softly at the thought his eyes slipping closed as he pictured it.

Her hands slowly sliding around his waist, as he felt her breasts rub against his back.

She nipped at his ear as she whispered, "You are so irresistible when your soaking wet."

He smirked raising an eyebrow, "Am I really?"

She giggled softly, "Oh don't be so cocky, its not like you."

He laughed softly and turned to her, his hands sliding along her sides as he pulled her back into the stream of water.

"Mmmm I'm not the only one that's irresistible soaking wet." He said as he dipped his head softly sucking at her neck.

"Uuh god Jeff," She whimpered softly.

He moaned softly against her neck, his hand inching up to her breasts.

He growled softly, "I can't get enough of you."

She shivered, "You read my mind."

He kissed a trail down her neck as he cupped her breasts, his fingers teasing the nipples.

She moaned louder, "If you don't take me soon, I'm gonna burst into flames."

He grinned against her neck as one hand slid down to softly finger her clit.

"Is that so?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mmmm fuck. . .Jeff please." She whimpered grinding against his finger.

"Mmmm say it Trish. . .I love hearing you say it. . ." He moaned into her ear as he finger relentlessly teased her clit.

"Oohh god. . .Mmmm fuck me Jeff. . .fuck me. . ." she moaned, her head falling against his shoulder as his fingers threatened to throw her over the edge.

He growled softly backing her against the wall, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as his hand slide down to her ass lifting her off the floor. She moaned into his mouth, as her legs wound around his back. His hands moved back to the wall as he let her slowly slip down onto his cock.

"Uhhh Trish. . .Mmmm so tight." He moaned biting down hard on his lip.

"Aahhh uuhh Jeff god youre so hard." She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly grinned, "See what you do to me."

She smirked, "Oh yeah. . .Mmm now fuck me with that hard cock of yours."

"Mmmm I intend to." He said with a slight smirk as he thrust up deeply inside her.

"Uuuh yesss like that Jeff." She moaned as he drove into her hard over and over.

He pulled her head to his and captured her lips in another hungry kiss. They both pulled away breathless as their orgasms overtook them. He held her against the wall, panting and shuddering a bit as they recovered. Then he slowly grinned.

"We have to do this again," He whispered hotly into her ear, "I love fucking in the shower."

She shivered, "Mmm so do I. There's just something about it." she replied slowly unlocking her legs from his back.

He slipped from her then pressed his body to hers and he looked down at her.

"Must be two hot, wet bodies, sliding together. The heat of passion mixing with the steam of the shower." He replied slowly licking his lips.

"Mmmm have I ever told you, I love the things you say." She slowly grinned, "Maybe you should start writing some erotic stories instead of poetry."

He laughed softly, "But don't you think the readers would get pretty bored with me writing about the same hot blonde."

"Well you sure haven't gotten bored yet have you?" She smirked.

"I never will." He replied leaning in closer and sucking at her neck.

He moaned shaking his head as the temporary day dream faded from his head. What was it about Trish that could turn him on by just a mere thought? The answer to the question was drown out by the ache in his boxers. He threw the sheets off, and quickly slid his boxers off. He moaned when his cock was free of the confining boxers.

"Mmm what you do to me Trish." He moaned his hand sliding down the length of his cock.

He bit his lip, he eyes closing again as he slowly pumped his cock. A gasp caught in his throat when the vision of Trish going down on his cock, floated into his head. He tightened his grip stroking faster.

"Uuuh god Trish. . .Mmmm don't stop." He panted as his hips arched towards his hand.

Losing himself to fantasy, his head fell back against the pillows, hand never ceasing on his cock.

"Mmmm fuccckk. . .oh Trish. . .oh god. . .Im gonna. . ." He moaned dangerously close to the edge.

Within seconds he came hard splashing over his hand, Trishs name passing his lips in a panting whisper. He laid there slowly recovering, softly moaning.

"Trish." He breathed as his eyes slowly opened.

He sighed softly as his breathing returned to normal. He slowly got up and cleaned himself off before slipping back into bed. Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep.

At about 1 in the afternoon he headed out of the hotel. After a quick stop for lunch he made his way to Trish's house. Within an hour, he pulled into the driveway, looking up at the house in awe. Man this place is huge, he thought to himself.

"This is gonna be fun." He said to himself as a little evil smile crept across his face. He got out and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. On his way up the walk he bent down to pluck a daisy from the plants along the sidewalk. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

In her office, Trish grinned as she closed her laptop.

"I knew he'd show up." she said walking out of her office and to the front door.

She opened it up leaning slightly against the door. There stood Jeff, with an innocent smile and a daisy in his hand.

She giggled, "Trying your best to look innocent are we?"

"Maybe," he replied holding up the daisy to her.

"Yeah like I'm gonna buy that," She smirked taking the daisy, "One I know you better, and two. . .did you pluck this daisy from my flowers?"

"Maybe." He said with a grin as he walked in past her.

"You brat." she laughed shutting the door, "What too cheap to go and buy some flowers?" She teased.

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Are we stuck on a one word vocabulary today? This must be what happens when poets get a writers block huh". She laughed.

"How could I get writer's block, with all the inspiration I have?" He turned to her with a smile as he set his bag on the stairs.

"Oh I see how you are, trying to get out of this with flattery huh?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma. . . "She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"You say maybe one more time, I'm sending you right back to Cameron."

He pulled her against him, his breath hot against her ear.

"I don't think you could, since you got what you wanted."

She shivered slightly.

"Mmm. . . Don't be so sure of yourself there skittles." She replied gently pulling away from his grasp. "Now go pick a room upstairs to put your stuff in."

"Aww I don't get to stay in yours," He said pouting slightly.

She giggled, "Wipe that pretty pout off your face. I know you want to stay in my jungle room."

He laughed, "How'd ya know?"

"Oh come on Jeff, I know you, besides," she moved closer to him whispering, "I know you've always wanted to do me in there."

"Mmmm. . .maybe." He laughed as she slapped his chest.

"You keep saying maybe, and I'll be saying it later when you want something." She teased.

"Uh huh. . .sure." He replied sarcastically as he pulled away and made his way up the stairs setting his bags in the jungle room.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" He asked with an all knowing smirk as he walked down the stairs.

She returned the smirk with her reply, "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes, "Now I quit saying that, that doesn't mean you have to start."

"Maybe." She giggled.

"You know, sometimes I swear we are way too much alike." He said walking over to her.

"Ma. . ." He stopped her reply mid word by tickling her sides.

"Aahh uhh Jeff stop it!" She managed in between giggles.

"Not until you stop saying maybe." He said with a grin.

"Ok, uuhh aahh ok. . .I'll stop. . .I promise. . ." she replied.

"Ok good." He said slowly pulling away from her.

"Maybe." She grinned taking off for the movie room.

"Damn you!" He laughed and chased after her.

He caught her against the couch and she fell back against it. He quickly moved on top of her pinning her against it.

"You gonna stop." He said his violet hair falling around his face as he looked down at her.

"I think you might have to convince me to stop." She replied with a grin.

"Oh that's easy." He slowly licked his lips, then dipped his head capturing her lips.

She smiled against his lips and slipped her tongue out sliding it across his lips. He opened his mouth to her and softly sucked on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth, melting into the kiss. Seconds later they both pulled away panting softly.

"Mmmm was that convincing enough." Jeff asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Trish replied licking her lips.

He pulled away, picking up her feet and sitting on the end of the couch.

"So you have plans or not," he looked over at her, "and don't say maybe."

She laughed softly, "Well I was thinking that after dinner we could play a game of pool, and just hang out. See what comes up."

He smirked, "See what comes up huh?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You know it never leaves its home."

"I've noticed."

"You haven't complained yet."

"This is true." She laughed.

"So. . .what's for dinner?" He inquired

"Whatever you feel like making." She replied.

"Me!? It's your house, besides you want a clean kitchen don't you?" He laughed.

"Good point, Matt informed me of your cooking skills. . .or lack thereof. "

His mouth dropped open, "I am not that bad." He tried to defend himself.

"I'm sure you're not, but I would like my kitchen in one piece when we get done." She laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." he replied waving his hand at her.

She got up grabbing the remote and tossing it in his lap.

"Why don't you just sit here and watch some TV while I make dinner."

"Sounds good to me, Crocodile Hunter is on anyways." He clicked on the TV.

She shook her head, "You know I'll never understand your fascination with that show. I mean that guy is insane. . .well wait. . .maybe I understand now." She giggled.

He picked up a pillow and threw it at her as she walked off to the kitchen. He sat there for awhile, till he heard music coming from the kitchen along with Trishs voice. He shut off the TV and got up walking out to the kitchen. He stopped an leaned against the wall watching Trish.

"Come on and take it off. . .you gotta shake it off baby for me." Trish sang as she danced around the kitchen, "Come on and break me off. . .cuz I get what I want and I like what I see."

He laughed and she froze in her spot blushing slightly.

"Like the Donnas Huh?" He said with a smirk.

She spun around to face him with a grin.

"Well I think they like you. They seem to be singing about you."

He moved closer and hopped up in the black granite counter.

"Nah, it just seems that way cuz you're obsessed with me."

"Oh there he goes again, being all full of himself. Now, now that is not Jeff Hardy we all know and love. You are not all that and a bag of skittles mister Hardy." She teased.

He slipped off the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's not what you were saying the other night." He replied nuzzling her neck, making a shiver run up her spine.

"Mmm do you save the cocky Jeffy all for me or what?" she replied wiggling at bit in his grasp.

"Yup, cuz I love torturing you with it." He chuckled as he pulled away hopping back up on the counter. She rolled her eyes and went back to the stove.

"Whatcha making?" He asked his feet kicking the cabinets below him.

"Steaks, and would you mind not scuffing up my cabinet doors with those filthy boots of yours." She said shooting a look over her shoulder at him.

"Yes mommy." he teased as he stopped his feet.

She smirked, "If I was your mommy we'd be in a lot of trouble."

He grinned darkly, "No we wouldn't because I wouldn't tell what a bad mommy I have."

She shivered at the tone of his voice.

"God you're evil."

"Uh huh. . .and you haven't even seen my darkest side."

She shuddered at the thought, then looked over her shoulder.

"You want your dinner burnt don't you?"

"Hehe. . .no I dont actually. . .just like watching that sexy little body squirm."

"Bastard." she mumbled, and he laughed.

"Aww come on you know you love it."

"Maybe." She looked over her shoulder with a dark grin.

He slowly licked his lips, "Mmmm that's one way I'll except that answer."

"So would you mind setting the table?" she asked flipping over the steaks.

"I suppose I could." he said with a sigh as he hopped off the counter.

"Oh don't make it sound like so much work. Be careful or I'll make you do the dishes."

"You have a dishwasher."

"So, I'd make you do them by hand." She retorted.

"Have you ever noticed how much we act like little kids?" he asked setting the table.

She laughed as she put their food one the plates.

"Yes I have, makes it more fun though." She grinned taking the plates over to the table.

"Mmm that looks good." Jeff said sitting down.

"Why thank you." replied Trish sitting across from him.

They both ate quickly stealing glances at each other. Trish got up carrying her dishes to the sink as Jeff finished up.

"That was good, who knew a George Foreman grill could cook a steak that well." He said chuckling a bit as he got up putting his dishes in the sink.

"You just have to know how to do it." Trish winked as she walked off towards the other room.

She walked up to the pool table leaning against it.

"So, did they teach you country boys how to play pool out there in Cameron."

"I've played a few times." He said with a smile.

She slowly grinned, "Well what do you say we make a wager on this game?"

He arched an eyebrow, "What kind of wager exactly?"

"Hmmm. . . .how about the loser has to do a strip tease before getting in the hot tub over there."

He bit his lip, to hide the grin that force to break out across his face.

"Well. . . .ok." He said, trying his best to sound reluctant.

"Aww what. . .can't mister all that and a bag of skittles beat a girl and a little old game of pool?" she said with a smirk.

"Let's give it a try." he said walking over and grabbing a cue while Trish racked up the balls.

"You want to break or should I?" She asked.

"It's your table." replied Jeff.

"Alright then." She said walking over to the end of the table and setting the white ball down aiming her shot. Pulling back, she hit the cue ball, breaking the balls and sinking two striped ones. She winked up at Jeff before moving to the other side of the table, and sinking one more before scratching.

"You're turn." She said walking over to the chair placing her cue in the holder.

Jeff walked around the table looking for the best shot, once he found it he lined it up and took it sinking a solid. Moving around the table he lined up another shot sinking that one as well. He sunk a third ball before missing the fourth shot.

"Not bad for someone who rarely plays pool." Trish commented as she slid out of her chair and over to the table.

"Well you should know by now, that I'm a fast learner." He grinned setting his cue in the holder and hopping up into the chair.

She smiled and walked over lining up her shot. She sank two more balls before missing again. He got out of his chair and went over to the table surveying it.

"Oh don't tell me you cant see the obvious shot." Trish said behind him.

"I like a challenge." He replied grinning over his shoulder.

He leaned down and hit the cue ball, hopping it over another and hitting a solid into the pocket.

"Nice shot." said Trish with a smile.

"Well I know how to handle my stick." he replied.

"Oh stop it." Trish said rolling her eyes.

She quickly locked her eyes back on the table as Jeff sank the rest of his balls and was lining up his winning shot on the 8 ball. He sank the 8 in the corner pocket and blew over the end of the cue.

"I do believe I have been pool sharked." replied Trish with a mock pout.

Jeff twirled the pool cue in his fingers before placing it back in the rack.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." He replied with a smirk, "Now I believe you have a little bet to pay up."

She slowly grinned, "Get your sexy ass in that hot tub and I'll be right back."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jeff replied with a wink as he headed for the hot tub.

He slipped out of his clothes leaving them on the chair outside the room. He shut the glass door and slipped down into the tub, sinking under for a second soaking his hair. As he slid back up he say Trish walking over to the bench with a CD player. He raised an eyebrow as he look over her in her short robe.

"Not planning on a long strip tease are we?"

"Just long enough to drive you crazy." She replied with a wink.

She hit the play button and the sounds of Erotica by Madonna filled the enclosed space. She slid to the floor crawling over to him singing the words.

"Erotica, romance. . .My name is Dita, I'll be your mistress tonight. . .I'd like to put you in a trance."

She moved up behind him, nipping at his ear as she whispered the words.

"If I take you from behind, put myself into your mind, when you least expect it, will you try to reject it," She slid her hand down over his chest," If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child, will you let yourself go wild," She drug her lips along his neck, "Let my mouth go where it wants to."

She moved away from him as the steam from the hot tub slowly began filling the room. She moved up to her knees across the hot tub from him. Her eyes locked on his as her finger slid down the front of her robe.

"Give it up, do as I say, Give it up and let me have my way," She slowly untied the robe. "I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck." She shrugged off her robe revealing her black bra and panties, her hands slid up her thighs. "I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to. . ."

Jeff moaned trying to keep his hand from sliding off the edge of the tub into the water. He bit his lip and continued to watch as Trish moved up onto the bench laying across it.

"I'd like to put you in a trance, all over," she slid her hands across her body looking over at him, "Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body, erotic, erotic. . . "

She rolled her hips to the music as she slowly slid her panties down and kicked them aside. Moving off the bench she walked over sliding down the wall till she hit the floor. She slide her hand along the inside of her thighs.

"Once you put your hand in the flame, you can never be the same, there's a certain satisfaction, in a little bit of pain." Her hand brushed past her clit and she gasped as her hand kept moving up her body.

"I can see you understand, I can tell that you're the same," She reached back and unclasped her bra the straps falling off her shoulders as she crossed her hands over her breasts. "If you're afraid well rise above, I only hurt the ones I love."

She slowly licked her lips as she let her bra fall from her body.

"Give it up, do as I say, give it up let me have my way," Her hands moved up to cup her breasts, "I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck, I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to. . ."

Jeff licked his lips looking over her. Her body was glistening with sweat, the steam from the hot tub surrounding her. He cock ached at the sight, he wasn't gonna be able to watch much longer. Trish slowly got to her feet and leaned back against the steamed up glass window. Her eyes slipped closed as she moaned the words.

"I'd like to put you in a trance, all over," her hands caresses her body again, "Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body, erotic, erotic. . ."

That was it Jeff couldnt take anymore. He slipped out of the tub, and starting singing the words to her.

"Erotica, romance I'd like to put you in a trance," She gasped looking down at him. His violet hair wet, droplets of water falling off it as it hung in his face. He slowly crawled to her feet

"Erotica, romance, Put your hands all over my body." He moved to his knees his hand sliding up her thighs. He nuzzled her thigh looking up at her through his hair.

"I don't think you know what pain is, I don't think you've gone that way," He pushed her legs further apart, his breath hot on the inside of her thigh, "I could bring you so much pleasure, I'll come to you when you say. . . "

"I know you want me. . ." she moaned unable to finish as Jeff's tongue lashed at her clit. The music becoming a blur in the background as Jeff's mouth attacked her clit. His tongue circling, flicking over her clit.

"Uuhh godd oohh Jefff." she moaned her knees wobbling.

He growled against her and held her hips in place, continuing his assault on her clit, sucking it into his mouth. His hand slid down from her hip as he slipped two fingers into her curling them to brush her spot as he worked her clit.

"Ahhh JEFFFF!" she cried out his name as she came shuddering against him.

He growled softly licking her clean.

He slipped his fingers out and looked up at her as he slowly licked them clean. She shivered at the look in his eyes. They were hazy, a dark jade, and full of lust as he gazed up at her. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as she looked down at him.

"Shall I return the favor?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mmmm yes please." He grinned getting to his feet.

She licked her lips and pushed him back against the wall. Her hands trailed down his chest her lips and tongue following close behind. She sunk to her knees as she tugged at his navel piercing. His hips arched towards her.

"Please Trish." He whimpered softly.

She grinned up at him and flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock.

"Mmmm like that Jeffy?" She inquired sliding her tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Uhhh god yess. . .more please. . ." He moaned his fingers tangling in her hair.

She smiled and quickly deep throated him, moaning around him as she swirled her tongue.

"Aaahh oohh Trish." He moaned his head falling back against the glass.

She moved on his slowly, sucking softly, her teeth gently grazing him.

"Mmmm yess don't stop". His hips arching towards her again, silently begging for more.

She bobbed on him faster, sucking him harder as her hand move up squeezing his balls. With that his body stiffened and he cried out her name shooting deep down her throat. She moaned quickly swallowing it all. Pulling away she looked up at him licking her lips.

"Damn you're good at that." he panted.

"I know." She replied with a wink.

She moved to her feet, brushing against him.

"What do you say we take this up to the jungle room?"

"You read my mind." He replied dipping his head and kissing her hungrily.

She moaned into his mouth and quickly pulled away grabbing her robe from the floor. She slipped it on and looked over her shoulder at him licking her lips.

"Meet you there." She said in a soft seductive tone as she opened the door and headed out to the stairs.

He grinned and grabbed one of the extra robes off the hook and slid it on and he followed her out and up the stairs.

He walked into the jungle room to find her laid out across the bed still in her robe. A low moan escaped the back of his throat as he approached the bed. He slowly crawled up her body, his wet hair a dark lavender, strands clinging to his face as he hovered over her.

She shivered and looked up at him biting her lip. He leaned down his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "i want you i love you your so beautiful."

"Oh god Jeff. . .I. . .fuck. . . "Was her only reply.

"You want it don't you? The dark desire is consuming you as we speak." He dipped his head lower, his teeth scraping at her neck, "I want so bad to taste you Trish. i want to take your body to anther level."

She shuddered, whimpering softly.

She writhed under him a bit and he laughed darkly.

"I've pulled you in haven't I? I pulled you into this sinful heaven of pleasure and pain. Mmmm you want it so bad I can smell it." He growled softly pulling away from her.

Sliding off the bed he walked over to his bag and grabbed a couple items from it. Trish bit her lip on the bed watching him, somewhat unsure of what was to come. He placed a CD in the player pushing it to track 4. As a love song came on an filled the room he shed his robe and climbed up the bed kneeling at her feet. "aww trish i love the way you feel wat man your sooo sexy." He crawled up between her legs.

"I know you love me, and always will."

"You're my possession, of that my love there really is no question."

"Don't hide behind your rage, I know you love me, and always will."

"Mmmmm fuck Jeff. . ." She panted.

He moved to his knees between her legs, moaning as he felt her wetness, her tongue darting out, sliding across her lips.

She moved to her knees moving against him."Mmmm yesss." He moaned, his hands finding her hair and holding her to him.

She pulled away slowly, . He growled leaning down and capture her lips. Then he thrusting his tongue into her mouth, claming it as his own. She moaned into his mouth her hand sliding down between them resting on his cock. She stroked him slowly as the kiss grew even more hungry. Tongues battling, lips crushed together, hands tugging at hair. Pulling away breathless, he pushed her down against the bed. He pinned her arms over her head, as she spread her legs for him. She looked up at him with dark, hungry eyes.

"Take me Jeff. . .Take me now." Her legs wrapped around his back.

He growled and quickly plunged into her.

"Mmmm so fucking tight. . .so good." He moaned thrusting into her hard and fast.

"Ahhh fuck mmm Jeff oohhhh uhhhhh fuck me!" she cried out working her hips to meet every hard thrust.

"Uuhh mmm Trish. . .god I love fucking you." He moaned, slamming into her hard.

"Oohhh mmm yes Jeff yesssss Mmmmm fuck me good."

He growled losing control, his hips snapping with each wild thrust.

"Ahhhh goddd mmm fuckkk Trish. . .Mmmm gonna."

His head fall back as he growled softly, cumming hard deep inside her.

"Mmm yess Jeff uuuh JEFFFF!!" She cried out clenching hard around him as she came.

As they came from there high Trish slowly lay on his chest and nible up to his ear an whispered "I love You"

and jeff kiss her neck and an mouth "I love you too"

an trish look up an smile at hem. They fell sleep jeff was on the head bored an trish lay on his chest jeff hands was in

around her wasit an her hand was on top of his hands an they dream of there nights together

Should i add more chap to it reaview leave me comment on it plz

THANK YOU


End file.
